What stallord really wanted
by leumas797
Summary: this is not some freaky link x giant creepy skeleton thing so if thats what you were looking for find another writer


this is weird i know please don't ask where i got the idea from. i do not own the legend of zelda if i did i would be asking people like you what you want in a zelda game.

* * *

What stallord really wanted

I had died eons ago killed by some treasure hunting punk and now I've been brought back surrounded by sand. My head aches as if something has been driven into it and refuses to come out. There is some green clad kid ridding the same gizmo the last guy who killed m had. This green kid is advancing at my vertebrae so a raise my dead knights to protect me. Only to see they decimated as he crashes that infernal gizmo into them. I want to scream out for help but my lungs had rotted away as the sand filled my tomb. So here I am raising dead men to protect my spine as I reach out to grab the kid in hopes he will end my suffering by removing the source of my pain. But he must think I'm evil for the magic fire that erupts from my mouth as I try to scream for his help. Another pain but this one is lower and is accompanied by a loud crack, and down I go down two pieces of my vertebrae broken four left. And now the tomb's traps are activated, spiked barrels ridding on the kid's gizmo track. He will try harder to break my back so I must raise more of the dead for myself. Why can I not ask for help from him? As I try this time my fire hits him and I'm hit with more guilt than is possible. I need his help and this is how I ask I'm so ashamed I wish I could die again. One step closer to my wish as two more of my vertebrae snap, crack and shatter, their remains disappearing beneath the sands. He launches again from his track as the traps near him again, how does he have the energy to keep fighting me? He flys over my minions and straight into the last of my spine. As I topple over into the sands I think its over finally over.

But its not I'm still alive, the sands gone and all that's left is my head atop this tower with greenie. "The door is still locked? I guess we haven't killed it yet" I hear him say to himself. He can't mean me can he? He does, he turns around and draws his sword and shield ready for battle. I want to let him just finish this quickly but something is telling me to kill him and the pain, the pain in my skull like a wolf sinking his fangs into the neck of a goat. The goat can't stop it and neither can I. so fight I must. I charge him knocking him to the sand cloaked floor below.

And the finale begins I race ahead to get out of his sight, no free shots for him. While he gets on that thing again ridding the tracks that line the wall and the tower. He's getting too high, if I don't act now he will reach the top and get a drop shot on my already tortured skull. I stop running from my foe and prepare to face him. I try to apologize but all that comes out is my magic fire. He dodges every 'apology' sent his way. Now he's running alongside me, what will he do now? He lunges off his device sword drawn and smashes it not into me but into the source of my pain. "I did it, I hit the sword" 'a sword that's what's in my head but how?' due to my lapse in my concentration I go down plummeting to the sandy ground that I'm sure will finish me. But no I merely am left limp on the side of my skull aching from the sword in my skull and the strikes of the boy. I could easily get back up and fight him again but no I will let him finish me.

The final strike hits the sword and I can hold back my screams no longer. Skyward I charge all the while my magic fire dripping from my lips. 'I must get away from him' I think as the gravity of the situation takes hold. Crashing into the wall and the tower I bounce as far from him as I can get whilst falling.

In body I may be gone but in spirit I remain to watch him as he mounts his device to get to the top. A weird imp thing comes out of his shadow and comments on his performance. "not bad Link but you couldn't have done it without the spinner" the boys name is Link? And his device is a spinner.

As he is exiting I let my words ride what winds have formed from him opening the door in hopes they will reach him. And then my spirit joins my body once more in whatever place we go when we die.

"hey, Midna can you hear that?" the imp turns to look at him "no Link, can we just hurry up and get to the mirror." "ok we'll go" Link responds shaking his head in hopes of forgetting the words he heard on the wind.

Link rider of the spinner thank you for restoring me to my eternal rest.


End file.
